1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus such as personal computer, and a user-switching method for use in the information-processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multi-user system is implemented in information-processing apparatuses such as personal computers. The multi-user system enables many users to log on an information-processing apparatus at the same time. The multi-user system performs various functions. One of the functions is known as “user-switching.”
The user-switching function switches the user who uses the information-processing apparatus, from the current log-on user to another user, while maintaining the current log-on user in log-on state. Different operation environments of the information-processing apparatus (i.e., screen design, system resource, and the like) are predetermined, respectively for the user accounts that are registered in the apparatus. When the user-switching function is performed, the operation environment of the apparatus is changed, from the operation environment that corresponds to the user account of the current log-on user, to the one that corresponds to the user account of another user. The user-switching function is often called “user-account switching,” too.
To implement the user-switching function by using a GUI (Graphical User Interface), the list of all users who can use the information-processing apparatus is displayed. Any person can select one of the users shown in the list displayed. Then, the person can start operating the apparatus in the environment that corresponds to the user selected.
Whenever the list of all users who can use the information-processing apparatus is displayed, however, the users registered in the information-processing apparatus are immediately disclosed. Moreover, the operation environment of the apparatus may inevitably be switched, from the environment of a low-authority user level to that of a high-authority user level, since any person can select any user listed.
Hence, some measures should be taken to protect personal information, while allowing any user of the information-processing apparatus to perform the user-switching function.